game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Afterlife
Afterlife is a survival zombie shooter created and written by Alec Verdoorn, developed by DECA San Diego and publsihed by DECA. The story takes place in the city of Chicago, United States of America. The story follows the perspective of a young survivor called Aiden Harris as he tries to survive against the infected and other survivors. Development The main director of Afterlife is Alec Verdoorn. This is also the first game developed by DECA. The engine used in this game is Wartech 3.0, which is also used in Warzone: Iron Wolf. The singleplayer is in first-person perspective. The game was teased after the reveal of Iron Wolf: Havoc. Perspective The story is told through the eyes of Aiden Harris. During the story, he meets more people with who he develops a strong bond. The time the stroy plays is in an unknown year, 10 years after start of the infection. The story is told in the past tense as Aiden is writing his experiences in a diary to people who will find it in the future to find out what happenned in Chicago. The time the story takes is almost exactly one whole year, starting in summer and ending in the next summer. Synopsis The story starts with the view of an old building. The windows are covered by wooden boards and only a little bit oflight enters the buidling. The view shifts towards the stairs and slowly goes to the upper floor. The camera goes into the room and Aiden Harris is sitting on a chair, starring to ceiling. Whispering things to himself, he grabs a pen from desk and opens a little notebook and starts writing with the sentence: "To the last of us." Chapters Chapter 1 *Chapter 1.1: What's past is prologue *Chapter 1.2: No man's land *Chapter 1.3: The alpha male *Chapter 1.4: Infection *Chapter 1.5: Lost arch *Chapter 1.6: Crossing paths Chapter 2 *Chapter 2.1: Knowledge is power *Chapter 2.2: The butcher *Chapter 2.3: Beyond your darkest fear *Chapter 2.4: The contract killer *Chapter 2.5: Judgement Multiplayer Multiplayer mechanics are the smae as singelplayer. The player can switch between first and third person view during the game. Ammunition is scarse, so are bandages and painkillers. The player has realistic health system. For exemple, a shoot wound can only be threated by using alcohol and rags and getting the bullet out with a knife. If you don't have the supplies, your character will slowly bleed out if he can't find it in the game. But a fall wound can only be threated by painkillers and the player needs tape and rest to make him heal quicker. Each wound needs to be threated differently or the player will bleed out, prevented from moving or uable to do certain things. Scavenging is the whole goal. The map is large and many buildings can be seeked through. The goal of multiplayer isn't just killing as much enemies as possible, the player needs to return as much supplies as possible back to is clan. Who collects the most and best supplies wins. Infected people are also in the game, but aren't a great threat to players if they stay out of their way. However, enemy influences can cause infected to attack the player or reposition. The player can unlock certain stuff by leveling up. He can chose better bags which have greater capacity, better armor for resistances or survival clothes for greater movement ability, better starting weapon and melee weapon and other small equipment which can help the player look for supplies or fend off enemies. Weapons Starting weapons *M1911 - known as M1911. Standard versatile handgun. Lacks damage. *Makarov - known as Makarov. Low recoil handgun. Lacks fast fire rate. *Colt Python - Known as Python. High damage handgun. Lacks fast reload ability. *Desert Eagle - Known as Deagle. Very high damage handgun. Lacks accuracy. *CZ-75 - known as Phantom. Fast automatic handgun. Lacks bullet capacity. *FNX.45 Tactical - known as FNX.45. Great bullet capacity and above average versality. Lacks common bullet drops. Automatic Rifles *M16A3 - known as AR-15. Accurate, medium range rifle. Lacks damage. *AKM - known as AK-47. High damage, medium range rifle. Lacks accuracy. *MP5A3 - known as MP5. Fast, close quarters weapon. Lacks range. *M60E3 - known as M60. Great bullet capacity rifle. Lacks fast reload ability. *OTs-02 - knwon as Kiparis. Fast and high damage weapon. Lacks range and accuracy. *CAR-15 - known as Commando. Accurate, short range rifle. Lacks range. *Stg-44 - known as Mp44. Above average weapon. Lacks common bullet drops. Hunting Rifles *Winchester Model 70 - known as Winchester. Light and fast rifle. Lacks accuracy. *Mosin-Nagant - known as Mosin Nagant. High damage rifle. Lacks fast reload. *M1 Garand - known as Garand. Great bullet capaciy rifle. Lacks damage. Back-ups *Škorpion vz. 61 - known as Skorpion. Accurate and fast back-up weapon. Lacks damage. *Model 1200 - known as Ranger. Choke spread back-up shotgun. Lacks fast reload and pump action. *Sears Ranger - known as Shorty. High damage close quarters back-up shotgun. Lacks range. *SITES M4 - known as Spectre. High damage long range back-up weapon. Lacks fire rate. Equipment *Grenade. Standard issue grenade. *Cell phone IED. An IED which can be activated by the player's cell phone. High damage and balst zone. Difficult to use wisely. Can be upgraded to also explode when enemy cell phone is near. *Bear trap. A placeable bear trap which can be hidden for enemies. Results to let an enemy bleed out when trapped and no received help. Can be upgraded with an explosive in the trap, which detonates when a player steps in it. *Spike Camera. Placeable cmaera which can be placed anywhere the player cna reach. Footage of the camera appears in teh top right corner of the HUD. Can be upgraded to a sticky camera, which can be thrown anywhere. *Marker grenade. A grenade which unleashes red smoke to cover or mark a place which can help firendlies get to it. Can be upgraded with a lethal poison substance, which results in slowly death of anyone who's in it too long.